


Dragonball: RPG Rebirth

by klldarkness



Series: Dragonball: RPG [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klldarkness/pseuds/klldarkness
Summary: An average guy, living an average life, dies. He soon discovers that life was a game in Alpha, and he's now being welcomed to the Beta. Join his journey into a world of superpowers, supervillains, and an ever-evolving game world that challenges his views on life and morality. (Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Dragonball Super The Gamer Crossover. Extreme AU!)
Series: Dragonball: RPG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Shit...

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

  
  


_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

Chapter 1: Shit…

* * *

I remember closing my eyes, feeling extremely tired. It was the middle of the day, and I was working my office job as I normally do. At 27, I was stuck in a dead-end job in the IT department, working a 9-5 that felt as though it took the entire day. I was busy clicking away at another report when I suddenly felt extremely tired. I couldn't even keep my eyes open. I tried to stand up, thinking maybe that would help me stay awake, but I couldn't gather the energy.

Panic rising, I tried to call out, but I realized I couldn't even move my mouth. My eyes closed fully, and what little light passed through my lids faded to black. I was stuck in the darkness for what felt like a long time. It was weird that I was awake, but obviously unable to move. Nothing changed for a long time. In the distance, I saw a bit of light fading in, as though it were approaching me, but very very slowly.

Suddenly, the light filled my vision. Floating before my eyes were what I could only describe as a "Title Screen".

**Life RPG: Beta**

**Tutorial**

**New Game+**

**Options**

**Credits**

' _Shit…_ ' I thought, ' _Did I...Did I just fucking die?_ '

I realized I could finally move, so I reached out and tapped on ' **New Game+** '. With a soft 'Ding!' everything faded once again to black. Slowly, words began scrolling past.

" _Thank you for participating in the 'Life RPG' Alpha test! We've updated a bunch of things as the game proceeded and feel we've finally reached the point where the major features are ready for a full-sized Beta Test! As a thank you for helping out, we've given you 2000 bonus points to spend in the Game Store on fun perks and bonuses, and unlocked 3 of the modules for a New Game+! Please also check the Options menu, as we've revamped the entire section. Again, thank you for participating, and have fun on your next playthrough….of LIFE RPG!_ "

' _The fuck did I just read? A game? Is this thing saying my life was a fucking game?_ ' I thought to myself.

As I silently raged, the words faded, and another set popped up.

 **Name** : Billy

 **Age** : 27

 **Status** : Deceased

 **World** : Standard

 **Stats** :

  1. 4
  2. 6
  3. 7
  4. 4
  5. 8
  6. 3
  7. 3



**Skills** :

Hidden

 **Score** :

 **Good Karma** \+ 300

 **Age 10** \+ 100

 **Age 20** \+ 100

 **Higher Education** \+ 400

 **Self Sacrifice** \+ 250

 **Misc.** \+ 310

 **Bonuses** :

Standard World + 1000

Alpha Tester + 2000

 **Final Score** : 4460

 **Personal Best** : 4460

This information stayed up for a little while, as I studied it. I didn't have anything to compare it to, but I thought I did pretty well apparently. Once I'd finished reading it all, it too faded away, to be replaced by a list.

World Selection:

 **Standard** :

Live out everyday life in a normal world! Be the person you want to be!

 **Fictional** : ( _Now Available!_ )

Choose from one of many different fictional worlds to be a part of! Play through that worlds canon storyline, or even make your own!

 **Custom** : ( _Not Available in Beta_ )

Choose from many different customizations to make a brand new world to play in!

 **God Mode** : ( _Not Available in Beta_ )

Play as God in any of the previous worlds!

' _This...might actually be pretty cool._ " I thought as I selected the ' **Fictional** ' option. Again the list was replaced with a new one.

Fictional worlds:

 **Harry Potter - The War Approaches** :

War is approaching, and it's up to you to stop it! Play as any one of the main cast of characters in this 'Magical' world, or make a new one! Star alongside the self-sacrificing Harry Potter, the ever intelligent Hermione Granger, and the best friend a guy could ask for, Ronald Weasley!

Also Available in this world:

  1. **Mischief Managed** : The first Wizarding War is coming to a boil! Play alongside James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily in this action-packed take on the first war!
  2. **Will Peace Last?** : Harry Potter has ended the Second Wizarding War in a triumphant fashion! The world finds true peace for the first time in decades...but will it last?
  3. **_(Special AU)_** **How The Mighty Have Fallen** : Voldemort won the first war and Wizarding Britain trembles under his mighty fist. Will you join his cause, or fight against it?



**Naruto - The Tale of Too Many Villages** :

An ever-evolving story of Deceit, Death, and Destruction awaits you in the world of Naruto! Where children are trained as super soldiers, throwing fire, walking on the walls, or even seeing through them is considered normal, this world is a wild ride from start, to your very violent finish!

 **Dragonball - The Future is now** :

 **_(Special AU)_ ** Join the Planet Trade Organization as one of 25 different races, including the ever-favorite Saiyans, and Namekians!

Also available in this world:

  1. **_(Custom AU)_** **The Purple Menace!** : Planet Vegeta was never destroyed by Frieza in this Alternate Universe! Join an amazing cast of Saiyans as you fight for control of the universe, under the ever-watchful eye of the Tyrant Frieza!



The rest were grayed out, and unreadable. I read through each, thinking of which seemed the most fun. Knowing that life was a game, that dying was actually meaningless, made this kind of fun. I could participate in any of these worlds, with more to come, and do whatever I wanted? I'm expecting if I die, I simply come back here, try another world, or even try the same one again but in a different way! All in all, I think this was a fantastic turn of events. As someone that spent far too much time playing video games while alive, this situation was perfect for me.

Reaching out, I tapped on the icon for " **Dragonball - The Purple Menace** ", tapped 'Accept' when it asked if I was sure. A character creation menu popped up, offering different races, genders, and related options. I selected Male Saiyan, of course.

**Please Allocate your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Points!**

**Remaining Points:** 40

  1. 0
  2. 0
  3. 0
  4. 0
  5. 0
  6. 0
  7. 0



I selected each stat, and in turn learned what each one meant, and how they affected the game.

 **Strength** :

How powerful you are physical! Each point in Strength increases your HP, in relation to your Endurance. This stat determines your starting power level and is the main component in how strong you are.

**Perception:**

How well you can see, sense other things, and spot clues! This stat is mainly used in relation to your senses.

**Endurance:**

How much stamina you have, how long you can last in battle. This stat is mainly related to your HP, and how much HP you regain over time.

**Charisma:**

How well you relate to others, and how well you speak! This stat is mainly used to determine outcomes in relation to speaking to others.

**Intelligence:**

How smart you are! This stat is mainly used to determine how quickly you learn, and how well you understand things.

**Agility:**

How fast you move, how high you jump! This stat is used to determine your ability to move within the game world.

**Luck:**

How often fate lends you a hand! This stat affects the world as a whole and can change things to your benefit.

Keeping that in mind, I began to allocate the 40 points I was given.

 **Remaining Points** : 0

  1. 8
  2. 4
  3. 8
  4. 3
  5. 6
  6. 6
  7. 5



After hitting accept, and agreeing that once again I was sure I wanted to accept, the process continued. A large list popped up asking me to choose 2 feats at level 1, most of which was blurred out, or inaccessible. Some were marked as stat specific, level-specific, or even unavailable in beta.

**Please Choose Two Feats at 1st Level:**

  1. **Enhanced Zenkai** \- Born under the full moon, your battle prowess grows at an increased rate. Energy modifier changes are rated at 0.4 for Tailed Saiyans, 0.2 for Tailless Saiyans
  2. **Saiyan Elite** \- Your power level was high upon birth. + 0.2 to Energy Modifier, + 2 to Strength, + 2 to Endurance.
  3. **Saiyan Pride** \- You believe in the power of the Saiyan Race. When at 60% or lower HP, +1 TEMP Racial STR Bonus, +1 TEMP Racial END Bonus
  4. **_A Legendary Story_** \- ******************************************************
  5. **A drastic loss…** \- You lost your tail as a child. Full Saiyans battles are now (.8), half Saiyans are now (1.2). Due to being bullied as a child, you've gained extra combat battle experience. +0.3 to Energy Modifier.
  6. **Energy Suppression** \- Power Level can be hidden.
  7. **Nerd** \- You've read a lot of books. You may not be all that good at "dodging", but you've got smarts backing you up! +2 Bonus to INT
  8. **Mentored** \- You were trained by some of the best, and brightest. +1 STR
  9. **Energy Sense** \- Stackable.
  10. 1st. - Can sense power to a general sense. (Stronger, weaker, might have hidden reserves).
  11. 2nd. - Can sense #*************. Example: Power level of 25,000 would give a sense of "In the 20 thousand range."
  12. 3rd. Full power level sensing.
  13. **Desperation** \- At 50% HP, can charge energy attacks with HP. Every 1/4th HP adds 1/4th of max damage. Amount limited to ½ unless less than 30% HP remaining.
  14. **Inner Eye** \- Unlock the inner eye. Adds Energy Sense Lvl 2, adds +1 to perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to energy modifier.



A lot of the options didn't make very much sense to me, as it wasn't explaining what all the numbers really meant. I was able to puzzle things out a bit, and chose " **Enhanced Zenkai"** , and " **Energy Suppression"**. After finalizing my choices, another list popped up:

 **Please Select Perks if available** :

 **Points Remaining** : 4460

  1. **The Gamer** \- _2500 Points_ : Life's a game, and you're well aware of that! With this extraordinary Perk, you can see the game as it runs around you. Full access to your previous lives memories, full character progression, and access to other game features! ( **WARNING** : _With this perk active, you gain score points at 1/3rd, due to being aware that life is a game_.)
  2. **How old am I?** \- _200 Points_ : Skip infancy, and begin life at 5 years old! Who wants to be a baby again? The system will simulate life for you, using your stats, feats, and perks, until 5 years have passed. ( **WARNING** : You will gain no levels or experience during the 5 simulated years.
  3. **Skip the Tutorial!** \- _100 points_ : Skip the tutorial, and learn things the hard way!
  4. **Legendary Modifications** \- _20,000 Points_ : Your power is...Legendary.
  5. **Bonus Feats** \- _Stackable - 100 Points_ : Purchase bonus feat points!



Oh, now this was much more interesting. I had, of course, read "The Gamer", so at least knew what that was about. I was practically salivating at the thought of being the Legendary Super Saiyan, but I had nowhere near enough points. Maybe on the next play through? I did spend my points on " **The Gamer"** , " **How Old Am I?"** , and six " **Bonus Feats** ", leaving myself with a bit over 1000 points. I considered skipping the tutorial but thought better of it.

The Feats list popped up again, and I selected " **Saiyan Elite** " **,** " **A drastic loss…** ", and " **Inner Eye** " and saved the other three for later. There were a few interesting ones for later levels, from what I had seen. I finalized all my selections and the screen faded a final time, prompting me to choose a name. I entered in "Kll", pronounced "Kill", and hit confirm. There was a sudden flash of light, a feeling of the world flying past me an amazing speed, then stars as far as I could see.

They traveled past me at blinding speed, for a good while. I don't know how long I spent watching the stars fly past, but eventually, I could feel that I was slowing down. In the far distance, I could see that one of the stars was brightening, as I came closer. Closer and closer it came, till I was flying past the star, on approach to one of the planets. There was zero resistance as I entered the atmosphere, flying past clouds, lakes, rivers, and large swathes of land.

There was a large city in the distance, huge towering skyscrapers dotting the city. I traveled past them, towards a smaller building near the center, slowing down even further. With a sudden jerk, I was through the wall, slamming into a small, Tailless Saiyan child, that was sleeping on a mat on the floor.

My eyes opened. I was alive.

* * *

 **Current Character Sheet** :

Name: Kll

Race: Saiyan

Age: 5 years

Status: Alive

Stats:

  1. 8 (+2) 10
  2. 4 (+1) 5
  3. 8 (+2) 10
  4. 3 (-1) 2
  5. 6
  6. 6
  7. 5



Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

10 x 1 20 = 2000HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

10 x 10 = 100

100 x 1 = 100

100 x 1 = 100

100 x 1.7 = 170

Base Energy: 100

Energy Regen: 100

Power Level: 100

Energy Modifier: 1.7 ( **Saiyan Elite** (0.2) **\+ A drastic loss…** (0.3) + **Inner Eye** (0.2 )

Final Power Level: 170

Feats: **Saiyan Elite, A drastic loss…** , **Inner Eye** , **Enhanced Zenkai** , and **Energy Suppression**.

Perks: **The Gamer** , **How Old Am I?** , **Bonus Feats(x6)**

Special Abilities:

Zenkai - Healing from less than 30% HP adds 0.1 to your Energy Modifier.

Saiyan Prowess - Every Battle lends to your strength. Every Battle you participate in, in which you damage someone past 80% HP, adds 1 to your Battle Count.

Inner Eye - Possesses the Third Eye, in the middle of the forehead. +1 to Perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to Energy Modifier. Unlocks Feat "Energy Sense Lvl 2"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As you can tell, this is my first story upload. I'd ask that you be gentle, but I know you won't be. I do ask that you don't flame, as I'll just ignore you. Please feel free to review, though I'd suggest waiting till at least after chapter 2, before reviewing. That's where the actual content starts.  
> EDIT: 02.12.2020: Edited for grammar and spelling. Thus begins the great RPG Rebirth edit. If you’re just now reading this, and never have before….join the discord! discord DOT gg/UZWUKsh We’ve got 150 members, all big fans just like yourself.  
> AOOO: This story is 49+ chapters long, and already has a sequel in the works. I'm posting it here for those that may not have read it yet due to it only being on FF.net. I will be slowly editing the chapters and uploading to AOOO over the coming months. Feel free to review!  
> P.A.T.R.E.O.N. com SLASH Klldarkness


	2. Oh Shit...

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

_ A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release." _

* * *

Chapter 2: Oh shit…

* * *

I lay still on the floor for a moment, adjusting to the changes I was feeling. My body, my mind, my personality; Every bit of it was changing in response to entering a new world. I actually felt more dumb, compared to my last life, but I felt a million times stronger.

"I guess the stats in this 'Game' actually have meaning?" I thought to myself.

**BING! You have gained +1 Intelligence for puzzling out an aspect of the Game!**

Oh, well alright then! Apparently, my stats were much more fluid than I had originally expected. I looked around the room I was in, seeing several other Saiyan children, most sleeping in small cots but a few were spaced out on mats like I was. They all seemed to be around the same age I was, which from the Perk I purchased, told me was five years old.

As I was looking around the room, a little blue box popped up out of the corner of my right eye. Turning towards it, I saw that it said, 'Begin Tutorial?' I reached out and tapped it, expecting it probably worked like the manga. The world shifted around me, leaving me in an empty white world, mildly reminiscent of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

'Welcome, to Dragonball: RPG Rebirth! In this tutorial, you'll learn the basics of Ki, movement, energy manipulation, system management, and how to interact with the world. Would you like to begin?' Another blue box stated. I tapped on Accept, prompting a green box to pop up.

**Quest Accepted!**

**Learn How To Play The Game(Tutorial!)**

**Reward: 100XP**

**Failure: N/A**

**_Hint: Swipe, tap, or think to prompts, to interact!_ **

I thought 'Close' at the prompt, and it disappeared instantly. Rather intuitive, actually. Especially since this world will be rather dangerous, and a random prompt could distract me. Having to touch a prompt would be rather difficult at times. Another prompt quickly followed that one. I followed along, learning how to move my Ki, concentrate it, and use it for actions. Basic energy attacks were as simple as concentrating my Ki into the palm of my hand and pushing. Flying was a bit more difficult, but knowing that Videl managed it, I figured I would get it after a fashion.

Part of the tutorial covered the options menu, which I think may just be the cheatiest part of the entire system. Namely, 'Subtitles'! I could understand any conversation, from any distance as long as I could see them talking, not even necessarily hear them. I progressed pretty quickly until I had finished the final part of the tutorial. It covered how to suppress my energy, and power up to gain access to my full energy. At my current power level, I could suppress down to 1/10th of it, without feeling any fatigue. Any lower, and I would begin to feel tired.

**Quest Finished!**

**Success!**

**Learn How To Play The Game(Tutorial!)**

**Reward: 100XP**

**1900XP Till Lvl 2.**

I closed that prompt, the world flashed again, leaving me once again in the room with the other children. Thankfully the tutorial covered some of the world itself, so I wasn't completely lost. I was currently located on Frieza Planet 2744B, a moonless planet near Planet Vegeta. The city surrounding me, Cirrhic, was home to over 20 million lives. Most were a multitude of alien races, of which Saiyan was but a small percentage. I currently lived in an orphanage, for Saiyan children that were abandoned by their parents, or passed over for off-world missions.

The Age was 772; Frieza had reigned supreme for 14 years, since Age 758, when he defeated his father, King Cold, in single combat. An entire Solar System was destroyed in that battle, and it's said that the entire universe shook with their battle. King Vegeta had passed long before then, in Age 756. His successor, Prince Vegeta. King Vegeta, better known as Viceroy Vegeta, was currently in control of Sector 5A, of King Frieza's Empire.

All of this was mostly meaningless, in the grand scheme of things, but knowing it would help me blend in. There was plenty more taught in the tutorial, but we'll come to that as it becomes relevant. The most important thing to know at this time is that tomorrow, is the "Test". Three Saiyan Captains would arrive tomorrow, and test all the children's power levels. Anyone above a certain limit would be conscripted into the force, and trained to one day join others in the planet trade. They came once a year to test the children, and generally only took one or two, that had reached a level that made them trainable.

I didn't exactly know why I had been passed up, as I didn't have real memories of the past 5 years, just a hazy overview. Regardless, tomorrow I was certain to be picked, and would immediately be in the thick of it. I spent a bit of time studying the children around me, 'Sensing' their power levels, getting an idea of the general range for my age group. At 170PL, I was definitely near the top. Though one girl's power level was near 250, as far as I could tell. I would definitely be snagging the third level of power sense when I could.

PING!

Through studying others, you've created a Skill!

Observe Lvl1 0.0%

Allows you to see details about people you study. Gives greater depth with higher levels. Limited in scope by the current level.

**Reward: 50XP**

**1850XP Till Lvl 2.**

'Well….that's certainly good timing.' I thought to myself. I quickly 'Observed' the three other children with the highest power levels.

**Name: Sanna**

**Race: Half-Saiyan**

**Age: 5 years**

**Status: Alive**

**HP: 2300**

**Lvl: 2**

_ Was placed in the Orphanage at 4 years old, when her mother was executed for 'treason'. Having been previously trained by her mother, she's one of the most skilled children in the orphanage. Having only been alone for a few short months, she has yet to make any friends besides Jollie. Their training together has helped Jollie's strength grow in leaps and bounds, giving him the chance to be picked along with Sanna. _

**Name: Jollie**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Age: 5 years**

**Status: Alive**

**HP: 1850**

**Lvl: 1**

_ Abandoned at two years old, Jollie has spent his time in the Orphanage picked on, and abused, for being passed over each year by the selection squad. With the help of Sanna, however, his power has grown tremendously and has a very real chance to join her in training. _

**Name: Liss**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Age: 5 years**

**Status: Alive**

**HP: 1300**

**Lvl: 1**

_ Liss is the youngest son of Captain Joss, of the 4th Strike Force. Seen as an embarrassment for being born with a power level of only 17, he was abandoned at only 11 months old. He does not know who his parents are. Hoping to one day find out, he has worked himself to the bone to make up for his lack of power and has become a force to reckoned with. On the playground, at least. _

**PING!**

**With use, you've leveled up 'Observe!'**

**Reward: 10XP**

**1840XP Till Lvl 2.**

**Observe Lvl2 22.7%**

**Allows you to see details about people you study. Gives greater depth with higher levels. Limited in scope by the current level.**

**PING!**

**With use, you've leveled up 'Observe!'**

**Reward: 20XP**

**1820XP Till Lvl 2.**

**Observe Lvl3 17.2%**

**Allows you to see details about people you study. Gives greater depth with higher levels. Limited in scope by the current level.**

Sanna, huh? I'll have to keep an eye on her. The other two are interesting, as well. Jollie appeared to be in the upper 100s, and Liss around 120. This general sensing bullshit was getting tiring, honestly. It's interesting to know that I can learn information that is unknown to others, using Observe. Seeing that none of the other children were much to worry about, I decided now would be a good time to catch some more sleep. This body is practically new, as it is! I opened the menu and saved the game in the first slot. I suppressed my energy down to 30, laid back down on the mat, and with no effort, I fell asleep.

* * *

**_You have Awoken!_ **

**_HP Fully Restored!_ **

'That's so fucking broken I don't even know what to do with it!” I practically thought screamed. If I can heal just by sleeping, what will that mean for training, Zenkais, and whatever else?

"Get up now, brats! Breakfast is ready, and you have an hour before our guests are here! If you haven't eaten by then, you'll do without!" A loud voice called, from the entrance of the room.

I turned, and 'Observed'.

**Name: Ricto**

**Title: Headmaster**

**Race: Zo-an**

**Age: 48**

**Status: Alive**

**HP: 33,400**

**Lvl: ?**

_ Ricto is the Headmaster of the Orphanage. A skilled trainer, but with low personal power, he was thought perfect for the role. He demands respect from the children, and won't hesitate to punt you through a wall if you give him cheek. _

'Also good to know! Thanks, game!' I thought.

I hopped up and joined the other children as we filed through the doorway. As we reached the top landing, I was shoved hard from behind.

"Where do you think you're going, Triclops?" I heard, from where I was currently laying on the floor.

I looked up and found the owner of the voice. Liss stood over me, staring down at me with disgust rather evident on his face. 'Huh. It didn't mention he was a bully in his little biography.' I thought. '...Wait, did he say Triclops?'

My hand reached up, feeling my face. I had three eyes. I HAD THREE FUCKING EYES!

"WHAT THE F-" I started to say, but knew only darkness…

* * *

**You have Awoken!**

**HP Fully Restored!**

**Due to healing from less than 30% HP, you've gained a Zenkai Bonus of 0.1!**

**Due to the Feat Enhanced Zenkai, that Bonus is instead 0.2!**

**Energy Modifier is now 1.9, for a total power level of 190.**

I opened my eyes, all fucking three of them, and found myself laying on the grass outside of the orphanage. I looked up at the building and found a hole in the side, near the top of the building. Ricto was standing in the hole, looking down at me. He floated out of the hole and drifted down to me.

"Watch your language! You know better than that!" He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, sir! I was...uh...surprised by Liss pushing me?" I replied, getting to my feet.

He looked down at me, surprise forming on his face. "You're a sturdy little brat, aren't you? Most would be sobbing out their broken ribs in a med tank right now. Whatever. When the Captains pass you over again, you get to spend the rest of the day fixing the hole you made. Am I clear?"

I nodded, so he grabbed me and flew us both back inside. I walked down the stairs, trailing after the other kids, wondering about the situation. Obviously, it was the 'Inner Eye' perk, that gave me three eyes. It'd have been nice if it had mentioned that little facet. I had plenty of bonus points, to buy the perk for extra feats. I could have easily gotten energy sense that way. Oh well, I suppose. No reason to bitch about things I can't actually control. Tien made three eyes look cool. Maybe I can as well?

I sat down near the end of one of the long benches that framed each table in the dining room. More of a cafeteria, I suppose. There was plenty of food to go around, and neither of the two children I was sitting next to seemed all that bothered by my lack of a tail, or three eyes. I quickly observed every child in the room that I had a line of sight to, leveling up 'Observe' twice more, earning 70XP total. Only 1750 left till level 2!

I felt something off to the left of me and turned towards the doors. 'Woah. Holy shit.' I thought, as three tall Saiyans walked in. I couldn't sense their power levels very well, but the one in the middle was in the upper 30k range, and the other two were between 15k and 23k. I observed each in turn.

**Name: Marlow**

**Title: Captain of the 8th Strike Force**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Age: 24**

**Status: Alive**

**HP: 42,850**

**Lvl: ?**

_ Marlow is the Captain of the 8th Strike Force. Hailed as a hero for putting down an insurrection on Frieza Planet 44C single handily, this is a man you do not want to mess with. Well known for his fierce attitude, his respect can be gained through hard work, and diligence. _

**Name: Groos**

**Title: Captain of the 14th Strike Force**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Age: 28**

**Status: Alive**

**HP: 37,900**

**Lvl: ?**

_ Groos is the Captain of the 14th Strike Force. He sees training the next generation as one of the most respected positions. He is very particular about who joins his strike force. Known as the "Saiyan Flash", he has learned to make his Aura as bright as a lightning bolt and easily blinds most opponents in fights. _

**Name: Lar**

**Title: Captain of the 23rd Strike Force**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Age: 19**

**Status: Alive**

**HP: 26,420**

**Lvl: 11**

_ Lar is Captain of the 23rd Strike Force, and newly minted at that. Having been Captain for just under a year, after earning a field promotion, Lar isn't always sure he is making the right decision. Taking a lot of heat for being so young, he is always on edge, expecting a fight. _

Huh. Apparently, I can only see levels up to 10 above my own. That's good to know, as barring exceptional circumstances, anyone that much higher in level than me is better left alone. I watched as all three strode through the doors, observing the children around me that had yet to notice their presence. Both Captain Lar and Captain Groos had noticed I was staring at them, while Captain Marlow was busy talking to Ricto. They moved on in their observations, however.

"Children! Leave your plates in the bins, and file outside. Line up along the south wall, and wait for your name to be called!" Ricto called out, getting everyone's attention.

I quickly stood, dropping my plate in one of the bins at the door, and filed out along with the rest. We lined up along the south wall as requested, and waited in mostly silence. I could hear some whispers further down the line, and a giggle now and then. It only took about 10 minutes for all the kids to file out, and get into the line, followed shortly by the Captains and Ricto.

Captain Marlow stepped forth, and addressed us, "I am Captain Marlow, of the 8th Strike Force. Some of you may have heard of me, some of you may not have. Beside me are Captains Groos, and Lar. Today, you will be tested for strength, speed, and energy potential. Those of you that pass will leave with us today to enter into formal training. Those that do not, will receive a final chance next year. Those of you that fail at 6 years old, will be sent into general forces, equipped with a blaster, and be used a cannon fodder. I'd suggest you take this seriously."

All of this was said in a low whisper of a voice, that felt as though it chilled the air in its passage.

"When I call your name, you will step forward. Your power level will be read by me, then you will move to Captain Groos. He will test your strength and speed. After him, you will go to Lar. Lar will test your resolve. You can, and may, fail at any one of the tests. If you do, you will return to the line. Am I clear? He finished, looking up and down the line.

**Quest Alert!**

**Objective: Pass Captain Marlows Tests!**

**Bonus Objective #1: ?**

**Bonus Objective #2: ?**

**Bonus Objective #3: ?**

**Reward: 1000XP**

**Failure: Another Year at the Orphanage, 200XP.**

There was a mumbled "Yes Captain…" from a few places in the line, with my own being the loudest by far, as I also thought 'Accept' at the prompt.

"I said, am I clear!?" He thundered.

"Yes Captain!" came the response, much louder.

He nodded, then took the offered list from Ricto. He began working down the list, one by one. Two of the kids that I sensed to be around 100 passed Marlow's test, with one failing at Groos's test. The other was led around the corner by Captain Lar, having yet to return. Eventually, Jollie was called forward.

"Give me your best snarl, kid. Try to make me afraid of you." Marlow commanded.

Jollie appeared a bit taken back, but clenched his fists, and growled a bit. Marlow hit a few buttons on his scouter, before calling out a pass and passing him on to Groos.

"Kll! Front and Center!" Captain Marlow called. I stepped forward, making my way to the spot all the other kids stood at. I could hear snickering from a few other kids in line and didn't particularly like the way Captain Marlow's eyes narrowed as he took in my third eye.

"Alright kid, give it your best." He ordered.

I bent my knees slightly, setting myself slightly forward, arms crossed in front of my face. These little bastards wanna laugh at me? I'll fucking show them! Captain Marlow reached up to tap his scouter to read my power level, and I watched the numbers on it settle to 32. His mouth opened to call fail when I acted.

"Grrrrraaah!" I called, throwing my arms out to the side. I lit my Aura, it spread out around me in voluminous bright blue-green. My power level instantly shot up to 190, even jumping slightly past to 200, before dropping back down. The ground beneath me, and around me cracked lightly, shooting a bit of dust into the air.

I kept my Aura lit, as my eyes met Marlow's. I could see the numbers holding steady at 190 on his scouter. His eyes unfocused slightly, so he could see it, before focusing on me again.

"A suppressor, huh? Pretty rare for a Saiyan. Pass." He said. "Leave your power up, and go see Groos."

I smirked at the silence behind me, all the little bastards that had obviously picked on me in shock at the sudden turn of events. Even that little asshole Liss was silent. I walked past Captain Marlow, to Captain Groos, and stood to wait for instructions. Liss was called up behind me after two other children failed.

"Good show, Kid. Now let's see if we can get you through this section. Around me, are weights. Starting at 20 pounds, moving upwards, I need you to lift each using both hands. When you get to the one you can't lift, we'll move on. Simple, right?"

"Yes, Captain Groos," I replied as I moved to the first weight. I let my Aura die down, but kept my power up at 190, and began working through the weights. The first four were simple, and I had to actually push to lift five, six, and seven. The eighth I could barely budge, however, I knew a secret most of these kids didn't. As the tutorial taught, feats of strength started with your muscles and ended with your energy.

How else was Goku smashing people into mountains, or smashing craters into the ground with every punch? Your muscles can only get so strong before they simply stop. Your energy, though, with enough of it anything is possible. I began pumping my energy through my body, energizing my muscles to a height even I didn't know existed. The eighth, ninth, and tenth weights were as light as the first four, and I didn't even break a sweat till I had to really push for the fifteenth.

**BING! You have gained +1 Strength from stressing your muscles!**

"You pass the strength test." Officer Groos spoke up, from where he was watching me. Liss was sweating buckets, glaring at me, stuck at weight nine. "Never thought I'd see an untrained kid lift anything higher than ten weights, but even I live to be surprised. You know how to use your energy?"

"I do, a little bit," I replied. My energy had dropped down to 160, from using it to lift the weights, but was slowly going back up. I would have to calculate the refill rate at some point in the future.

"Well, I'm going to give you pass on the agility test then. It's obvious you'd pass that as well. Head around the corner to see Captain Lar." He said, keeping his eyes on the struggling Liss.

"Yes Sir," I replied, as I walked off. I dropped my energy back down to 100, as it was a bit of a strain to keep it at max while it refilled. Something I imagine would get easier with practice.

**BING! You have gained +1 Intelligence from thinking through an aspect of the game!**

'...Well alright.' I thought as I rounded the corner.

Standing before me were two other kids, one of which was Jollie. I 'Observed' the other, but he didn't appear to be all that interesting. His backstory was rather bland, and probably wouldn't be important to the story. I mean seriously, who names their Saiyan child Stu?

**BING! You have gained +1 Intelligence from realizing that backstories are important in more than just D &D!**

' _ I'm going to ignore that one. _ ' I thought as I watched Jollie and the kid talk.

I looked to Captain Lar, but he didn't say anything. Apparently, we were waiting for the rest of the other kids for this test. I sat down in the grass against the building and closed my eyes. I took the time we had to sense the energy around us, reaching out as far as I could. I could sense some absolutely massive power levels further out into the city, some even reaching as high as 100k, but nothing further than that. That was about three or four miles away, I estimated.

Two other kids joined us in the meantime, both Liss and Sanna. I felt Captain Marlow and Groos approaching, so I quickly stood up, and moved into the group of kids.

"Congratulations on passing the first two parts," Captain Marlow began. "However, this final part will be more difficult than the first, by far. Captain Groos, explain the test."

Captain Groos stepped forward, facing all five of us. "In the Strike Forces, the chain of command is everything. Following orders, is most important. As Cadets, you will have many people above you in the chain of command, that can order you to do just about anything, at a moment's notice. It won't always make sense at the time, but could possibly be integral to a mission's success. Following orders is what makes teamwork possible."

He met each of our eyes in turn, before suddenly barking out, "Pick a number, one through 10!"

We each flinched before Sanna called out "Four!".

"Seven!" I called out, while Jollie picked 2, Liss picked 3, and Stu picked 10.

"Good. That wasn't as fast as I'd have liked, but you'll learn quickly." Captain Groos replied. "Sanna, Jollie, and Stu step off to the side."

They quickly followed orders, leaving Liss and me alone in front of the Captains.

"It must be fate, that left you two standing alone. It's my understanding that there was an incident this morning, before we arrived, involving you two. I believe Kll got a Ricto-Kick through a wall?" He asked, looking at us.

Neither of us replied, other than looking at each other, then back to Captain Groos.

"When your Captain, your Lieutenant, a Sergeant, or your Team Leader gives you an Order, you follow it. Is that clear to the both of you?" He asked us.

"Yes, Sir!" We both replied.

"Good. Then you two will fight to the death. Go!" He ordered.

**Combat has Started!**

**Enemies: Liss - Lvl 1.**

**200XP**

I'll be the first to admit that I froze. I wasn't expecting anything like that, and especially not on my first day in this world! I knew that Dragonball was a violent world, but I never expected it would be worse than Naruto. That Universe has child soldiers! Though, on reflection, I guess so does this Universe.

Liss reacted first, and with a snarl was smashing his fist into my face, tossing me backward about 3 feet. BING! You have gained +1 Intelligence from - Not now game, Liss is coming back in! I brought up my hands, catching the next right, and left. He went for a headbutt, but I was able to kick him in the stomach first, forcing him back. I didn't exactly know much about fighting, admittedly. I did some kickboxing when I was 14, in my old life, but didn't stick with it for more than a few months.

Thankfully, this was more of a brawl, then a fight. Liss was an untrained little kid, while I had 27 years of life experience to draw from. I powered up to the max, which was suddenly 209 now, and sent some of my energy into my limbs. As the energy passed through me, I noticed that Liss was moving noticeably slower. I didn't feel any slower than before, so it was easy to meet him head-on, as he rushed me. Slipping into his guard, my fist slammed head-on into his nose with a nice loud pop. The hit stopped him dead in his tracks, before launching him backward 10 feet. He hit the ground, and rolled, with me but a few steps behind him.

As he rolled, I was there, burying my foot into his ribs, doubling him over. His body practically rag-dolled, sliding and rolling across the ground, slamming hard into the wall of the orphanage. I lifted off of the ground, rushing through the air over to his downed body, preparing to slam my fist down into him from the air. As my fist approached, there was a flash, and Captain Groos was standing there, his hand wrapped around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"Enough." He ordered.

I dropped to the ground when he released my wrist. I looked down at Liss, seeing what damage I had caused. His nose was mush, all crushed flesh, and clotting blood. His ribs had an indent from where I had kicked him, and there was blood pooling beneath him. I could see a flash of dull white, a broken rib had parted the flesh.

I was in shock, staring down at the damage I had done and could feel my breakfast threatening to resurface.

**Gamer's Mind Activated**

Oh. Nevermind then! I actually feel perfectly fine about nearly killing a fucking five-year-old kid. Good thing this game can actually change my mind for me! Not a single thing to worry about there, no sir!

"Hm. He's alive, but barely," Groos said, as he turned towards me. "Why did you attack with such ferocity, Kll? I know you saw part of his strength test. He can't use his energy as you can. His power level is lower than yours by almost half."

"Uh...I mean, you ordered….and he attacked me? He was aiming to kill me, so I had to at least try to kill him?" I stammered out, feeling a slight bit of shame. I was happy to see that even the game couldn't completely rob me of my emotions.

He nodded, then turned to Sanna, Jollie, and Stu. "Jollie, Stu, pick a number between one and five!"

Jollie flinched, hard, staring at me in fear, while Stu squeaked out a hesitant "One!".

"T-Three!" Jollie called out when Captain Groos met his eyes.

"Sanna!" He called out, to which she quickly replied with a "Yes Sir!"

Groos paused, his eyes tracking back and forth between Jollie and Stu. Seconds passed by, Stu glancing between Sanna, and Groos, while Jollie simply trembled. There was a groan behind us, signaling that Liss was back in the world of the living. I felt a small measure of pity for him, as I turned towards him. Had that been me waking up, I'd have most likely had a waiting alert telling me I had woken up completely healed, and gained a Zenkai to boot.

Captain Groos hardly turned, pointing a finger unerringly at Liss's barely rising chest. With a complete lack of remorse, or effort, he ended his life with a thin sharp beam through his heart. Shock shot through my body at what I had just witnessed, barely acknowledging the popup telling me that combat had ended and I had gained 200XP for the life of a toddler.

"Sanna! Kill Stu!" He ordered, suddenly.

I had barely managed a half turn before I felt Sanna's power rage behind me. There was a sharp, wet cracking noise, and I knew that Stu's life had ended. When I had finally turned completely, Stu's body was lying lifelessly on the ground at Sanna's feet. His head at a highly unnatural angle, it was obvious that she had snapped his neck without a moment's hesitation.

**Gamer's Mind Activated**

The rising horror that I was feeling was muted, diminished. I could understand that this world was a harsh one, that death was a certainty. I had made a terrible mistake in coming here, but short of dying myself, there was no going back. I'd have to simply make due.

"Jollie!" Captain Groos called out.

'Oh God!' I thought, as Captain Groos told Jollie to pick a number between one, and two. It was easy to see that he was being forced to choose his executioner. Either I or Sanna would be picked to kill this kid. He was stronger than both Liss and Stu had been, and actually, could use his energy. He had been training with Sanna for the past few months, and most likely had figured that trick out. This would be an actual fight.

"One!" He yelled out, turning so that he was facing both Sanna and me.

"Good! You showed some bravery after all!" Captain Goos called back.

The three of us were frozen, staring at each other, wondering at the turn of events.

"You can stand down, children. You've passed this test. Welcome, to the Strike Forces." Captain Marlow told us. The world blurred around me, everything freezing in place.

**Quest Success!**

**Objectives:**

**Pass Captain Marlows Tests! - Pass! +1000XP**

**Bonus Objective #1: Show off while getting your Power Level measured! - Pass! +300XP**

**Bonus Objective #2: Earn a pass without taking the agility test! - Pass! +300XP**

**Bonus Objective #3: Kill one of your opponents! - Fail! +0XP**

**Total Reward: +1600XP**

**-50XP till Lvl 2!**

**LEVEL UP ALERT!**

**Rewards:**

**\+ 2 Attribute Points!**

**+1 Feat!**

**+1 Special Attack Creation Point!**

**Earned Title: The Saiyan Gamer! - While this title is active, gain +10% experience from combat encounters, +20% experience from killing opponents, and +10% attribute points from training.**

Oh shit...That's not exactly a small power-up! The two points alone would make a huge difference in my strength, which seemed to equal out to a higher level somehow. 'I wonder how I level up?' I thought. Of course, ask and you shall receive, as immediately a new screen popped up, showing my 'Character Sheet'.

**Name: Kll**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Age: 5 years**

**Status: Alive**

**Stats:**

  1. **8 (+3) 11**
  2. **4 (+1) 5**
  3. **8 (+2) 10**
  4. **3 (-1) 2**
  5. **6 (+3) 8**
  6. **6**
  7. **5**



**Health:**

**Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:**

**11 x 1 20 = 2200HP**

**Energy:**

**(Saiyan)**

**Strength x Endurance = Base Energy**

**Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen**

**Energy Regen x Level = Power Level**

**Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power**

**11 x 10 = 110**

**110 x 1 = 110**

**110 x 1 = 110**

**110 x 1.9 = 209**

**Base Energy: 110**

**Energy Regen: 110**

**Power Level: 110**

**Energy Modifier: 1.9 (Saiyan Elite(0.2) + A drastic loss…(0.3) + Inner Eye(0.2 ) + Earned Zenkai(0.2)**

**Final Power Level: 209**

**Feats: Saiyan Elite, A drastic loss…, Inner Eye, Enhanced Zenkai, and Energy Suppression.**

**Perks: The Gamer, How Old Am I?, Bonus Feats(x6)**

**Special Abilities:**

**Zenkai - Healing from less than 30% HP adds 0.1 to your Energy Modifier.**

**Saiyan Prowess - Every Battle lends to your strength. Every Battle you participate in, in which you damage someone past 80% HP, adds 1 to your Battle Count.**

**Inner Eye - Possesses the Third Eye, in the middle of the forehead. +1 to Perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to Energy Modifier. Unlocks Feat "Energy Sense Lvl 2"**

**Ooooh! That's how my health and power level work! That is actually rather simple, now that I think about it. I quickly shoved both new attribute points into strength and endurance and accepted the changes. The feat sheet popped up next, showing the previous ones, and two new ones.**

**Feats:**

  1. **Enhanced Zenkai - Born under the full moon, your battle prowess grows at an increased rate. Battles are rated at 1.2 for Tailed Saiyans, 1.1 for Tailless Saiyans**
  2. **Saiyan Elite - Your power level was high upon birth. Your energy modifier starts at 1.2.**
  3. **Saiyan Pride - You believe in the power of the Saiyan Race. When at 60% or lower HP, +1 TEMP Racial STR Bonus, +1 TEMP Racial END Bonus**
  4. **A Legendary Story - *********************************************************************
  5. **A drastic loss… - You lost your tail as a child. Full Saiyans battles are now (.8), half Saiyans are now (1.2). Due to being picked on as a child, you've gained extra combat battle experience. Start with 1.3 energy modifier.**
  6. **Energy Suppression - Power Level can be hidden, down to your base energy.**
  7. **Nerd - You've read a lot of books. You may not be all that good at "dodging", but you've got smarts backing you up! +2 Bonus to INT**
  8. **Mentored - You were trained by some of the best, and brightest. +1 STR**
  9. **Energy Sense - Stackable.**
  10. **1st. - Can sense power to a general sense. (Stronger, weaker, might have hidden reserves).**
  11. **2nd. - Can sense #*************. Example: Power level of 25,000 would give a sense of "In the 20 thousand range."**
  12. **3rd. Full power level sensing.**
  13. **Desperation - At 50% HP, can charge energy attacks with HP. Every 1/4th HP adds 1/4th of max damage. Amount limited to ½ unless less than 30% HP remaining.**
  14. **Inner Eye - Unlock the inner eye. Adds Energy sensing Lvl 2, adds +3 to perception checks.**
  15. **Life Giver - Stackable.**
  16. **1st. Gain +10% HP permanently.**
  17. **2nd. Gain +20% HP permanently.**
  18. **Oxygen? Who needs that!**
  19. **1st. Can breathe while underground, or high in the sky.**
  20. **2nd. Can breathe while submerged in any liquid.**
  21. **3rd. No longer need to breathe at all.**



I still had three extra feats left from character creation and had just gained another. The two new feats were pretty interesting, but I wasn't sure if it would be worth it to burn more than one or two. After some thought, I grabbed the third level of energy sense and the first level of the Oxygen perk set. I finalized those selections, and my newly updated character sheet popped up.

**Name: Kll**

**Title: The Saiyan Gamer**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Age: 5 years**

**Status: Alive**

**Lvl: 2**

**2050/7000**

**4950XP till Lvl 3!**

**Stats:**

  1. **8 (+4) 12**
  2. **4 (+1) 5**
  3. **8 (+3) 11**
  4. **3 (-1) 2**
  5. **6 (+3) 8**
  6. **6**
  7. **5**



**Health:**

**Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:**

**12 x 1 20 = 2640HP**

**Energy:**

**(Saiyan)**

**Strength x Endurance = Base Energy**

**Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen**

**Energy Regen x Level = Power Level**

**Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power**

**12 x 11 = 132**

**132 x 1.8 = 237.6**

**237.6 x 1 = 237.6**

**237.6 x 1.9 = 451.44**

**Base Energy: 132**

**Energy Regen: 237.6**

**Power Level: 237.6**

**Energy Modifier: 1.9 (Saiyan Elite(0.2) + A drastic loss…(0.3) + Inner Eye(0.2 ) + Earned Zenkai(0.2)**

**Final Power Level: 451.44**

**Feats: Saiyan Elite, A drastic loss…, Inner Eye, Enhanced Zenkai, Energy Suppression, Energy Sense Lvl 3, and Oxygen? Who needs it! Lvl 1. Remaining feats: 3**

**Perks: The Gamer, How Old Am I?, Bonus Feats(x3)**

**Special Abilities:**

**Zenkai - Healing from less than 30% HP adds 0.1 to your Energy Modifier.**

**Saiyan Prowess - Every Battle lends to your strength. Every Battle you participate in, in which you damage someone past 80% HP, adds 1 to your Battle Count.**

**Inner Eye - Possesses the Third Eye, in the middle of the forehead. +1 to Perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to Energy Modifier. Unlocks Feat "Energy Sense Lvl 2"**

Woah! My power level went up ridiculously! I had to go over everything again to figure out what had changed. It leveling would basically add a huge boost each time, as would battles. Apparently, my fight with Liss didn't count as a battle. I'd have to look into seeing what counted as a battle. As huge as the growth was right now, I could tell that leveling would slow down pretty quickly. Stat changes would mean small differences, as would Zenkais. I didn't know if battles required anything other than hurting someone below 20% HP, but we would see.

I tapped on the finish, and the world swam back into view. I instantly felt horribly tired and had to raise my power level to 45, to be above 10% of my power. It was strange to think that right now, I was stronger than both Goku, and Piccolo when they fought their final battle at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Granted, either one would smash my little ass into the ground, due to huge differences in fighting ability.

I began to pay attention to what the three Captains were talking about, now that I was back to normal.

"We'll be leaving in a moment. Do all three of you know how to fly?" Asked Captain Marlow.

I nodded, along with Sanna and Jollie, "Good. Follow me, then. I'll move slowly so you can keep up. Captain Lar, take care of the two bodies." He ordered, then lifted up off the ground.

We flew outwards from the rough center of the city, heading what I thought was east towards the edge. It wasn't a long flight but gave me enough time to 'Observe' a few people I could see flying around, below, and above us. No one really stood out, but gotta use the skills, to level them up. As we flew along, I realized that I hadn't found out what the special attack creation point was for. I'd have to look into that when I had the chance.

As we reached the city edge, we swept left, and upwards. Focusing in that direction, I could sense a multitude of people. I couldn't count them all, but definitely above 100 people. We flew in that direction for a time, till we came to a floating building of sorts. It was slightly dome-shaped, with three towers along the back edge. We landed near what I would call a gate, but it was composed of light.

"Welcome to the Strike Force Academy. Everyone here is a Cadet, like yourself. Familiarize yourself with the buildings, and where things are located, quickly. There is much to be done, and never enough time to do it all. Come morning, you will be placed on a squad. Each squad will be lead by an older student, who is in their final year here. They will be your Team Leader, and you will be expected to follow their orders." He said as we entered through the gate. "Insubordination will not be tolerated."

We were led through one of the buildings, down a set of staircases. Through one of the doors, we found a small room with three tiny beds in it. "You'll stay here tonight. After your squad selection, you will live with them for your time here. Under each bed, you will find several items, including a scouter. Put that on, along with the standard-issue Saiyan Armor. You'll be alerted when lunch is ready, just follow the Scouter prompts. Any questions?" He finished.

Jollie spoke up, asking "Were three kids only ever going to be chosen, Captain? There are three of us, three beds."

"That's right," He answered. "We only pick three children each year, to join the Academy. If there is a child that is in their 6th year, and somehow passes, an exception is made. No more questions, I have work today." With that, he swept out the door.

I moved towards the bed on the far right and began to go through the items in the pull out drawer beneath it. I pulled out the scouter, clipping it onto my left ear. At pushing the main button, there was a click and a small suction feeling as it attached to my head. I tap away at it a few times, turning on the comlink, switching channels, activating the scanner, etc. Kinda just playing with it, really.

"How did you do it?" Sanna asked, from behind me.

I turned to look at her over my shoulder and replied, "Oh, you just hit the center button once, and it activates easily enough," I said, as I fully turned around.

At the look on her face, however, I asked, "You weren't talking about the scouter, were you?"

"No, I wasn't. How did you change so quickly? A week ago, you were a weakling that couldn't go a single day without getting slapped around by the other kids. Then today? Today you turned into a different person! Regardless of what the Captain did in the end, you killed Liss." She accused.

I took a step back and considered her accusations. Technically she was right, and my progress would look strange to an outsider. However, I didn't exactly owe anyone an answer. I'd died to be here, and I'll be damned if I just let it go.

"I was hiding my power, obviously," I replied coolly, turning back to my armor. 'Hmm...If this stuff is stretchy as in the show, why are there adult-sized ones? If this child model can stretch to the size of an Oozaru, why make adult models at all?' I thought to myself, as I went over it.

A hand grabbed my shoulder whipping me around, before another hand grabbed my throat, lifting me and slamming me into the wall. Sanna stood there, holding me in place, looking up into my face with contempt.

"I'd suggest you remember your place, Triclops. Just because you were strong enough to pass the test doesn't mean you're actually worth anything." She said angrily.

Her power level was hovering at exactly 258, not a bit of strain showing from holding me aloft. Her fist curled, coming up to punch me in the stomach. If it was a fight she wanted, it was a fight she was going to get! My power level surged to 350 in less than a split second, while I concentrated most of it on my stomach to block her attack. Her fist hit what must have felt like a steel wall, from the way she jerked it back, pain evident on her face.

I pushed my energy outward, with a yell, igniting my aura in a flash of light. Sanna was launched back, barely being caught by Jollie, who reacted at the last second. I floated there looking down at her, as she got back to her feet.

"And I would suggest to you, that you make sure you're actually powerful enough to back up your words before you try to throw them around," I said, before powering back down.

I landed and went back to going through the drawers, treating Sanna as though she didn't matter. I'm sure that would infuriate her. I heard some movement from behind me, but no overt movements towards me. Once I had tried my armor on, I laid on the bed to relax till lunch. All in all, even with seeing two toddlers die, I'd say my first day went alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter is squad picks, introductions of the main cast of characters, and unexpected sight for Kll!
> 
> EDIT: 02.12.2020: Edited for grammar and spelling. Thus begins the great RPG Rebirth edit. If you’re just now reading this, and never have before….join the discord! discord DOT gg/UZWUKsh We’ve got 150 members, all big fans just like yourself.


	3. Fuck Me!

**Dragonball: RPG Rebirth**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

Chapter 3: Fuck me!

* * *

**You have Awoken!**

**HP Fully Restored!**

I snapped awake, immediately dismissing the prompt informing me that I had awoken with full HP. I rolled out of bed, quickly donning my armor and scouter. Less than 30 seconds later, the Scouter came on, with an arrow pointing towards the door. Sanna and Jollie were just now waking up, as I was walking out the door. I followed the arrows to each door, staircase, and down hallways, till I reached what I could only term to be a meeting hall.

Standing at the head of the meeting hall, about 200 feet away, were five older Saiyans, along with the three Captains. I'd place the younger of them at about 14 or 15 years old. One was standing a bit further ahead than the rest. I quickly 'Observed' each in turn.

**Name: Christi**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Age: 14 years**

**Status: Alive**

**HP: 15,600**

**PL: 6,326**

**Lvl: 9**

_Christi is Team Leader for Alpha Squad. Having been in the academy for 10 years, she is top of the heap. Born with a higher than average power level, she was placed in the academy by her parents. A born leader, and a strong fighter, she is unwilling to deal with slackers or those that fail to meet her expectations._

**Name: Tuur**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Age: 13 years**

**Status: Alive**

**HP: 16,200**

**PL: 5987**

**Lvl: 8**

_Tuur is Team Leader for Beta Squad. Entering the academy from one of the orphanages within the Frieza Empire at the age of 5, he's been working hard ever since. Earning his spot as Team Leader at the age of 10, he was quick to show his superiority. While not as strong as a few of the other Team Leaders, his speed allows him to keep up easily._

**Name: Luksa**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Age: 10 years**

**Status: Alive**

**HP: 19,200**

**PL: 8200**

**Lvl: 10**

_Luksa is Team Leader for Gamma Squad. The son of Captain Groos, Luksa has been training hard since he was but a baby. Having been pushed to the limit repeatedly, Luksa is the strongest Team Leader. He is learning his father's Aura Flash ability but hasn't quite gotten it yet. He was placed in the academy at 8 years old when his father was placed in command of the 14th Strike Force._

The other two were squad members, who had arrived early. I filed away that the 'Observe' ability now shows Power Level. I assume it's because I unlocked the final power sense perk, as it hasn't leveled up since last time. I compared what I was sensing, to what was shown with 'Observe' and it was exactly right.

"Take a spot along the right wall, Kll!" Captain Marlow called out.

I hurried to do so, hearing the clicks and beeps of Scouters reading my power level. It was sitting at 45, my bare minimum. I considered raising it to the 190 it was yesterday, before tossing away the notion. ' _Let them be surprised._ ' I thought.

I leaned against the wall, studying and observing each person as they entered. With over 200 kids, I managed to level up 'Observe' five times and unlock a new feature! I also gained 350XP total from leveling it up, which leaves 4600XP till level 3! It seems the reward increases by 10XP, for each higher level. Starting at leveling it to two, I gained 10XP. That means for getting it to level 10, I gained 90XP. Sanna and Jollie had joined me along the wall shortly after I had arrived but ignored me for the most part.

**Ping!**

**By leveling Observe to 10, you've unlocked a new skill!**

**Reward: 500XP**

**2900XP/7000XP**

**4100XP till Lvl 3!**

**HUD Lvl MAX(Passive)**

_HUD, or Heads Up Display, is an augmented reality feature. Based on the auxiliary skill Observe, the more levels you have in Observe, the more information your HUD will display._

The world twisted for a moment, then came back into focus. Above each person's head was their name, level, and their HP. There was a tiny spot, almost out of the corner of my eye, that I could see my own HP and current power level. It would take a bit of getting used to, but I could do it. It was immensely helpful!

BING! _You have gained +1 luck for appreciating the game's hard work to be fun!_

' _Now I feel like someone is watching…_ ' I thought to myself, waiting for another point to intelligence for guessing that correctly. When nothing came, I went back to observing the final few people. I noticed that the group of kids was loosely set up in groups. There were two groups of about 10, one with about five, at the front, with the rest of the kids in a large group at the back.

"Welcome back everyone, to the first day of the Academy. Some of you have just returned from your families, some of you simply enjoyed two weeks off duty. Regardless, I expect each and every one of you to work harder than ever before.," Captain Marlow addressed us all. "For the newbie's sake, I'll go over our structure here at the Academy. Standing before us, are the three teams, and their Team Leader. Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Behind them, is the Auxiliary Team. Each time works together, trains together, lives together!"

Captain Marlow stepped forward, walking down the center of the groups, "We have three new children with us today, to be introduced. For time's sake, I'll take care of it. If one of the main Teams decides they want you, they'll say so. If not, you'll join the Auxiliary Team, with chances to join the main teams later in the year."

He stopped about midways, directly across from us. All the kids in the groups had turned in time to him, keeping him always in view. Very rigid.

"First, on the left is Sanna. She is five years old! She passed the physical test, and agility tests, with 100%. Her power level is 258! She didn't hesitate to follow orders to test her resolve yesterday. She has previous training from her mother." He spoke loudly so that he could be heard in the entire hall.

"Do any of the teams wish to petition for her to join?" He asked, finally.

I looked up towards the Team Leaders and saw that Luksa was simply staring at Sanna, while both Christi and Tuur were discussing things with their Teams. Finally, after a few moments of discussion, both Christi and Tuur announced interest in Sanna.

"Very well! Sanna? Both Alpha and Beta wish for your presence on their Team. Take your pick." Captain Marlow ordered.

Sanna was looking between both groups, and back at Jollie. I saw him lightly nod at her before she called out that she would join Alpha Team.

"Good! Go forward, and stand with your group. Next, on the right, is Kll! He too is five years old," He spoke loudly, again. He reached up and tapped his scouter. "While his power level may only be showing at 45, know that he is a suppressor! He passed his physical test with 100% and earned a pass on his agility test. His power level went up to 190 during his physical test yesterday, and up to 209 during the resolve section. He _did_ hesitate to follow orders, but once attacked, reacted with a ferocity I don't often see in our younger recruits."

"Do any of the teams wish to petition for him to join?" He asked, finally.

I was watching the Team Leaders again and saw that Tuur and Luksa were in a heated argument. I turned on subtitles and saw that Tuur felt he should get me since he missed out on Sanna. After a few more minutes of it, Marlow coughed, getting their attention. After a second of hesitation, both announced that they would be willing to accept me on to their team.

I thought back to their biographies. Luksa was related to Captain Groos, and also more powerful than any other student here by far. I could easily train under him and gain XP and stats very quickly. Tuur was fast, and that was really it. I quickly accepted a place on the Gamma Team. After being told to go join them, I made my way up there to the front. I stood with them, while Jollie was introduced. Jollie...didn't get a fantastic review. He passed both sections, but his fear was evident during the resolve section.

The look of true sadness as he was pushed to the Auxiliary Team was a powerful motivator. Be your best, or get left behind. I had a clear advantage due to 'The Gamer'. Some basic math showed that after a few levels, and Zenkais, I'd be stronger than every kid here, and maybe even some of the lower captains. I don't know what the max level is in this 'Game', but if it's 20 or higher, I wouldn't even need Super Saiyan to break 1,000,000 power level.

' _Oh yeah. Super Saiyan! None of the Saiyans here must have unlocked it if Frieza is still around. I can't really manufacture the process of breaking through to Super Saiyan, but just knowing that it exists is a huge advantage._ ' I thought.

_**Quest Alert!** _

**Story Quest!**

**Long Term Goal: Become the Super Saiyan**

**Reward: 30,000XP**

Instantly hit accept on that one! I don't know what level I'll manage that one, but the 30k experience would probably be enough to push me up an entire level at that point. For that matter, the other levels of Super Saiyan must be long term goals as well, with ever-increasing rewards. I found myself wishing there was a guide to this game, so I could know if Super Saiyan 4 exists in this universe. Going Oozaru after gaining Super Saiyan is a pretty easy way to ultimate power, in my opinion.

"That's that, kids. Team Leaders, take the day off to get to know your new member. Everyone else, we're doing field maneuver after lunchtime. Don't be late!" Captain Marlow announced, before heading back up to Captain Groos, and Captain Lar.

"Follow me, everyone! We're heading to the alcove." Luksa ordered.

I took a quick look around at the six other kids in this team. Two of them were young enough to be my age, while the rest were around 10. I'd 'Observed' them earlier, but didn't memorize their names. I'd pull that information up, once we've gotten to our destination. We walked together out the side door and lifted off into the air. Igniting his Aura, Luksa tore off into the sky, the others following suit. I pushed my power level to 150, ignited my Aura as well, and followed after.

One thing I'll never get over is flying. It's the ultimate freedom. It feels almost like swimming, but without having something press in around you at all times. On top of that, the range of motion is a million times greater. At any second, I could shoot off at any angle. I was in love with flying. If it weren't for the fact that society probably hasn't progressed that far, I'd marry flying.

We flew up, and out to the left of the main building, and around the side of the entire construct. The building was slightly reminiscent of Kami's lookout, in design. As we approached the side, I could see that there were openings built into the side of the construct. We passed by a bunch of the openings, before Luksa halted, and lightly landed. The others waited, before landing as well, with me joining a second later.

I found myself standing in the opening of a medium-sized room, with chairs, a couch, and a TV. It was practically a living room. Deeper into the aptly named alcove were doors along a half-circle wall. Nine doors in all, seven of them had nameplates on them. I was guessing that they matched the other kids in my team.

"Kll! Welcome to Team Gamma's home. This is where you will eat, rest, and sleep. Pick one of the empty rooms, and I'll order a nameplate for you," Luksa said. "First though, let's see your power level."

He, along with everyone else, reached up and activated their Scouters. I had lowered my power level back down to 45 once we had landed, and could see that number reflected in each Scouter facing me. ' _Should I power up to 209, as reported? I could also aim to impress, and go to my max of 450._ ' I thought. I quickly sensed those around me, seeing their range of power levels. The ones that seemed my age were over 300, with the rest well over 1000. If I wanted to impress, I needed to go to max.

I ignited my Aura, and pushed my energy out, to the max. It instantly slammed to 451, filling my body with energy. I hadn't yet powered up to the max since I'd leveled up, so this was a completely new feeling. I felt as though I could lift a car, and throw it half a mile, or punch through solid steel. I heard the beeps as their scouters adjusted, and read my max power level.

"Interesting," Luksa remarked. "You just might be the strongest five-year-old I've ever seen. What's your secret?"

I dropped my power level back down to 50, and replied, "I just trained a lot, I guess."

"Hmm. Well, welcome to the Team. We start Team Training exercises tomorrow, so be sure to set the alarm in your room for five in the morning. You're free to come and go as you please, including exploring the city. I'd suggest being back before dark, but that's not a hard and fast rule. Your Scouter has a map function, and voice functionality. Just tell it where you want to go, and it'll take you. Any questions?" Luksa says as he lounges on the couch.

I shake my head, and quickly pull up the other team members' information, from my earlier 'Observe'. In order, we had:

Muhsina, a half Saiyan with a power level of just over 1100.

Nyssa, a full Saiyan with a power level of 2400.

Bara, a Jitna with a power level of over 1800.

Valter, another half Saiyan with a power level of 324.

Abia, a full Saiyan with a power level of 341.

Those five, plus I and the Team Leader, made up Gamma Squad. I introduced myself to each one, earning mostly positive remarks in return. Abia seems jealous that I was stronger than him even though we were the same age, but I ignore it.

' _I wonder if there is a library or bookstore in the city. I could use a refresher on this world's history, and major events._ ' I think to myself, as I tap through the GPS function on the Scouter. I finally find where I enter in a location and say "Library?" to it. It beeps and boops for a moment before an indicator pops up telling me my destination is 200km away. I figure I can probably fly there in less than an hour, so head on out.

I continue to 'Observe' those that I fly past, earning XP, and gaining information. Never too soon to know who I'm up against, as far as I'm concerned. I'm moving along at a good pace, easily 300km/h, so it won't take long to make it to the library. This city is absolutely massive, however. I've passed by at least 20 giant, 200 story apartment complexes, and can see much more in the distance.

I freeze in midair, unable to believe what I'm looking at. I track someone with my eyes, reading their information over again.

**Name: Kakarot**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Age: 33 years**

**Status: Alive**

**HP: 62,548**

**Power Level: 480,192**

**Lvl: ?**

_Kakarot is Captain of the 1st Strike force, well known for their battle prowess. One of the strongest fighters in Frieza's Army, Kakarot is known to be highly dangerous. Very few Saiyans have ever reached his power level. Born with a power level of only 2, he is the poster child for what training can really do._

' _Fuck me! Goku never went to earth! That...that changes everything. Bardock never went back in time, never became the first Super Saiyan! A lot of the bad shit that happened on earth never went down because Goku didn't stop the small shit, causing an escalation. No Androids, no Cell! Buu may still be out there, though. That could be really bad. What age was Buu reborn in?_ '

_**Quest Alert!** _

**Story Quest!**

**Long Term Goal: Discover the fate of Buu.**

**Reward: 25,000XP**

' _Wait!? Do the Dragonballs exist in this game?'_

_**Quest Alert!** _

**Story Quest!**

**Long Term Goal: Find the Dragonballs.**

**Reward: 65,000XP**

' _Does Beerus?_ '

_**Quest Alert!** _

**Story Quest!**

**Long Term Goal: Seek out the Destroyer.**

**Reward: 1,000,000XP**

**'** _I'm going to stop thinking now_ _**.** _ **'**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is what I currently have written. More is on the way, as this only took me about a week to write up. There is alot going on behind the scenes, that will be explained in later chapters, that involve the story. If you have any pressing questions involving the universe, what's changed in regards to the Saiyans living, etc, feel free to ask in a review or PM! If not, just wait for the next set of chapters.
> 
> EDIT: 02.21.20 - Edited for Grammer


End file.
